farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands
(US); (UK) | Production =10314 | Writer =Carleton Eastlake | Director =Peter Andrikidis | Guests =Kent McCord ("Jack" the Ancient), Magda Szubanski (Furlow), Thomas Holesgrove (Alcar), Patrick Ward (Zylar) | Episode list = | Prev =Scratch 'N' Sniff | Next =Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides }} With the return of "Jack" the Ancient, Crichton must stop Furlow from selling his wormhole knowledge to the highest bidder before the potentially catastrophic information gets out. Synopsis On Talyn, John Crichton is teaching Aeryn Sun to read English and they start to talk about how the Ancients have called for him and that he is now seeking them out. He starts to kiss her leg, when through the window he sees a familiar sight – a wormhole leading to Earth. On command, Crichton calls for the Ancients and "Jack" comes aboard. He says that he thought he knew John, but he may have been wrong. If he was, he may have to kill Crichton... Jack enters Crichton's mind and says that the Ancients found a world to inhabit, but on travelling to this new home they saw something. Jack shows Crichton an image of the Farscape-1 module being flown through an unstable wormhole, by an unknown alien. It happened about a third of a cycle ago, but Crichton says he knows nothing about it. The module also had a phase stabilizer on board – a device allowing for safe travel through any wormhole. Crichton tries to convince Jack that he didn't do anything and doesn't know of "the gift" that the Ancients gave him. Suddenly, Harvey calls Crichton, the surrounding being a fair ground's bumper cars. Harvey says that Jack will terminate both of them if he learns of Harvey's existence and says that Scorpius didn't build the module; he only has access to Crichton's knowledge of the module, and if Crichton couldn't rebuild the module from memory, Scorpius would therefore not be able to do so either. He leads Crichton to one conclusion: Furlow as she is the only person he knows who has had both access to the module and the knowledge to duplicate it. Crichton tells Jack about Furlow and they leave his mind. Jack shows everyone on command the alien flying through and Rygel recognizes it. He tells Stark that it was a Charrid – they invaded Hynerian space 1,000 cycles ago, killing a billion Hynerians, including 80 million of their young. He says that they repelled the Charrids with suicide attacks, but with wormhole technology they could invade without warning as they have no defense against that. Bialar Crais enters and says that it's more serious than they could imagine – unconfirmed reports suggest an alliance between the Charrids and the Scarrans. Jack tells Crichton that the Ancients may not be able to defend against a hostile species. He stayed behind to stop anyone finding their new home. He probably won't ever be able to join them. They go to Dam-Ba-Da, Furlow's planet and find it sterilized. Crichton and Aeryn take some weapons and Crichton apologises for screwing up her life again. They continue talking and he says that he wouldn't like to go home alone, but she says she wouldn't want him to and they agree to talk about it later. Everyone leaves in a transport pod when Jack detects a solar flare – he can sense when they're coming. They land, and Crais, Crichton, and Aeryn go to Furlow's base, but are met with heavy gunfire. Another flare comes, and an army of Charrids surround them from either side. The three fend them off, when Crais announces that Talyn knows they're in trouble and is coming to help. They unsuccessfully try to talk Talyn out of it because another flare is imminent. Talyn comes, but is blinded by the flare and because of the neural link, so is Crais. Crichton and Aeryn storm the base, while Stark retrieves Crais and takes him back to the pod. Crichton and Aeryn find Furlow tied up and as they cut her down more Charrids attack. They fend them off, saving one for questioning. It threatens them and Furlow says that the only way into the base is through the front entrance. Furlow shows Crichton the duplicated module and says she flew it through an unstable wormhole four times and survived. She hired the Charrids for security, but they double-crossed her, killed all her techs, and tortured her. Stark takes Crais back to find Talyn, and Rygel and Jack are sent to join Crichton and Aeryn. Furlow asks Crichton who Jack is and he explains that he is here making sure that the wormhole technology doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Rygel goes to the Charrid, who threatens him. Rygel says he knows about Charrid physiology and weaponry. He has a Charrid weapon designed to be effective even against their own kind and he doesn't care that the others want him alive... Jack tells Furlow that she has no idea of the value of wormhole technology, when the Charrids begin a mortar attack. As Aeryn scouts, she hears a scream; Rygel has killed the Charrid, but was told a Scarran dreadnought is on its way to the planet and it will arrive in six arns. Aeryn says that even if Talyn could see, he couldn't stand up to a dreadnought – it's twice the size of a command carrier. She takes Rygel with her to go and do something about the Charrids. Jack and John tell Furlow that they are prepared to destroy the technology if the Charrids get in. Stark and Crais find Talyn badly damaged, as Aeryn shows Rygel how to operate one of the gun turrets to keep the Charrids away. Rygel is reluctant to stay there alone, but with a bit of reverse psychology she persuades him. Meanwhile, Jack tells Furlow that a wormhole can be turned into a weapon of incredible destruction. He says that there's too much danger to sell the technology, but Furlow pulls a gun on him. He shows her his true Ancient form, saying that he understands the risks that wormhole technology brings and convinces her to put her weapon down. Aeryn sets explosives all around the base, as Furlow tries to get Crichton to go with her. She says that they can leave before the Scarrans arrive, only selling the wormhole technology to peaceful races because the Scarrans won't leave anybody breathing. Her computer is suddenly remotely tapped in to by the Scarrans, and although Crichton and Aeryn blow it up, the Scarrans managed to get enough data to create a phase stabilizer of their own. Jack says that they need to destroy the dreadnought, but they have nothing powerful enough to do so. Jack thinks they can convert the stabilizer to a weapon, but he needs Crichton's help. He tells Crichton of the equations that he implanted in Crichton's memory during their last encounter to guide him to develop it on his own. He says that knowledge is dangerous and the Ancients didn't want to give it to him at all. He says he can unlock it, but if the Ancients knew they would kill the both of them, but he says he has no choice. Jack gets Furlow to get the things that he needs and once she's gone, Crichton tells Jack that he has a confession and tells Jack that he knew of the stuff that they put in his head. Jack asks how and so Crichton tells him that Scorpius put a chip in his head, but it's gone now, more or less. When Aeryn returns, he says there's more – a chunk of Scorpius' personality was left behind. Jack says that they can't unlock the information while Harvey can access it and says that although his mental powers are limited, together they may be able to drive the clone from his mind. An explosion occurs and Crichton is knocked unconscious as Charrids storm the lab. Crichton finds himself back at the fairground, summoned by Harvey who is angry that Crichton is wanting him removed. He warns Crichton that he infests every part of his brain, and promises that he will fight back if any attempt to remove him is made. When Crichton shrugs his off Harvey drops his usual jovial manner and brings Scorpius' personality to the fore, promising to kill Crichton if he follows through with his threat. Aeryn and Furlow manage to kill the Charrids and Aeryn wakes Crichton. Crichton has decided to go through with it and Rygel calls saying that he has run out of ammo. Aeryn goes to give him some more, telling Crichton not to start without her. On Talyn, Crais tries to take manual control to help Talyn and says that something doesn't feel right – it must be the docking control. Stark gets through to Aeryn, but soon loses communication when a flare strikes. Aeryn stocks up Rygel's ammo, as he fends off some Charrids on vehicles, apparently enjoying this. Aeryn returns to Crichton and he hands over his gun. After they kiss, Jack begins. Harvey and Crichton are on a rollercoaster. Harvey pleads with John for mercy, as he doesn't want the wormhole knowledge. Although Scorpius does have a copy, Harvey doesn't know of care if he can access it so there's no reason to get rid of him but Crichton disagrees. He says that he is happy to co-exist, but Crichton isn't. As the rollercoaster starts to pick up speed, Harvey reminds Crichton that he's helped him in the past, and even saved his life... but Crichton counters that Harvey was helping himself. As the coaster begins to fall, Harvey tells John that the alien is using him, and he'll kill everyone when he's finished with Crichton, who gets angry when he lists Aeryn as a possible victim since Harvey killed her. Harvey reminds him that she's alive, but Crichton tells him that they lost Zhaan as a result. Harvey feels himself starting to be purged from Crichton's mind and gets desperate. As Jack struggles, Harvey and Crichton are seen hanging from the rollercoaster structure. Harvey begs to be saved, but John refuses... and Harvey climbs up and dangerously snarls "I warned you!" '' just before they both fall. In real time, Crichton and Jack fall to the floor. Rygel continues to fire, but a number of vehicles come from behind and launch a mortar into the turret, which leaves Rygel badly wounded. Aeryn finishes CPR on Crichton and he awakes, only it's not Crichton – it's Harvey! Scorpius-John grabs Aeryn by the throat and says that Crichton gambled and lost. With tears in her eyes, Aeryn puts Crichton's gun to his head, ready to shoot him... :''To Be Continued... Memorable quotes * :"Jack" the Ancient: My given name is [about a dozen unintelligible syllables]. You can call me Jack. * :Crais: What can you see? :Stark: Damage damage damage- :Crais: Whatever would I do without your verbal gifts? :Stark: Oh, you want more words? Well, the conduits are damaged; bulkheads, damaged; external sensors, damaged, too. There is nothing that is not damaged. :Crais: Least of all you. :Stark: I can see. :Crais: If only you could think. * :Jack: If they knew what you and I were creating here, they'd kill us both. :John: That's terrific, Jack... I already have half the universe after me, I really want the Ancients on my ass as well. * :John: Go to hell, Scorpy. For everything there is a season, a time to keep and a time to cast away. Background information * Anthony Simcoe (Ka D'Argo) and Gigi Edgley (Chiana) do not appear in this episode. * Ben Browder and Wayne Pygram were among the last to ride the roller-coaster at Luna Park. The coaster was dismantled shortly after filming and transferred to Queensland. ( ) * The Luna Park sequences were originally scripted to take place on the river beside the Homebush Bay studios, but Peter Andrikidis felt that the funfair would be more spectacular. ( ) * Sydney Harbor Bridge can be seen during the amusement park scene. ( ) * The Dam-Ba-Da sets had to be recreated as the "Till the Blood Runs Clear" sets were dismantled. The crew traveled to the sand dunes at Kurnell, south of Sydney, on the flight path of the airport, to do so. ( ) * Flooding affected the shooting of the episode. ( ) * Ben Browder pulled his hamstring while filming this episode though he kept running until the director yelled "cut." ( ) * Carleton Eastlake suggested that Rygel's injury be in the same place that he was injured in "Relativity". ( ) * John saying to Harvey "For everything there is a season, a time to keep, and a time to cast away!" is a callback to "Season of Death". * "Jack" the Ancient's reason for coming after John in this episode is for the misuse of the knowledge that he gave John in "A Human Reaction " but the data that Furlow used was from "Till the Blood Runs Clear" which was five episodes before John received the wormhole knowledge. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Paul Goddard as Stark * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius Guest stars * Kent McCord as "Jack" the Ancient * Magda Szubanski as Furlow * Patrick Ward as Zylar * Ray Anthony as Alcar Puppeteers * Sean Masterson * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Graeme Haddon Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot References Ancient; arn; banta bug; Bible; blotcher; bumper car; Charrid; command carrier; comms; Crichton, Jack; cycle; Dam-Ba-Da; Delvian; dreadnought; dren; Earth; Fa-pu-ta; Farscape-1; flitz; Fluffy; frangle; frell; garanta's brax; Hallowe'en; Harvey; hezmana; Hide-and-seek; Hynerian; Hynerian space; Little Red Riding Hood; lobboth; mallot; medulla oblongata; microt; Nebari; neurochip; partanium; Peacekeeper; phase stabilizer; pulse pistol; ractor; roller coaster; Rygel IX; Scarran; Scorpius; seatbelt; solar day; solar flare; Talyn; Tarbik grenade; thoddo; trans-emitter coil; transport pod; treblin; Winona; wormhole; wormhole technology; Zhaan, Zotoh; External link * Category:Season 3 episodes